


Nostalgia (Part 1)

by saturnstars



Series: A.L.I.V.E (Another's Living Innocence Viewed Explicitly) [2]
Category: The Hobbit, lotr?, mostly no fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnstars/pseuds/saturnstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is 1 of many semi-fictional stories. These stories will contain real people and real experiences only have fictional names and creatures and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nathan?

**Author's Note:**

> Most every chapter will have a trigger warning and I do not plan to put the specific ones at the beginning until I go back and edit the whole thing after I have finished it but because it is a work-in progress, I will post without specific trigger warnings so read at your own risk.

I walked down my round halls and thought about how no one knew about my secrets. They say that friends don't keep secrets. No wonder I have only one friend. 

It was at the end of the day at school and we were all about to leave. Lately I've been meaning to talk to this kid named Nathan. Lately meaning the past three months. Today was the day. I was going to just run out of the school after him and yell his name because the only way I know how to deal with things is through drama apparently. As soon as the bell rang, I ran upstairs to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and ran back down the stairs and started running down the hall until I was right behind Nathan. "Nathan!" I just blurted out. He turned, looking confused. He knows who I am and that I want to be his friend. That made this even worse and I just wanted to become his friend like I promised myself for so many days.  
"Yes?" He said in a very adorable way. That was the first time I've heard his real voice and I almost melted at the sound of it.  
"Hello..." I didn't necessarily know what i was going to say after that and I just looked at him with a dumbfounded smile on my face. I said hi to someone I've tried to for so long.  
"James?" He just said in a surprised way.  
"That's me," I just said happily. After a few moments of silence I spoke up again. "Well I just wanted to say hi... I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess." I then walked off quite quick, leaving Nathan in the hall with a bunch of kids that I knew were probably going to hurt him one day. I suddenly felt sort of bad for just leaving him there but I reassured myself that he'd be alright.

The next day, I almost walked into him in the hall in the morning but when I almost did, I just smiled at him and went on. I didn't really see his reaction because I didn't stay long enough but I knew that I'd see him later in the day and be able to apologize about that. When that time did come later that day, I walked outside at lunch, to his usual wall and he was just standing there, alone, waiting for his friends. I felt my stomach churn as I walked up but I tried my hardest to do my best. "Hi," I said in the most calmest way I could possibly bare.  
He just looked up and smiled at me, which made me smile back. He made me so happy with only a smile and I know I've heard that from some other people too- even some that claim that they hate him. I could see why though. Nathan was such a loving and kind person that I don't know how someone could hate him like people claim they do. I still haven't got how one human could turn my thoughts about school around. I use to hate school and now it's the thing that keeps me going every day because I get to see people I care about there. Most of them don't know I care though and that breaks my heart. I hated to see Nathan so lonely and so shy because I get it and I know how painful it can be. I just wanted him to have a friend although every one acted like I was trying to hook up with him and that has really pissed me off. All I wanted was to have a friend and for him to have another sort of friend.  
"Do I annoy you?" I asked instinctively after a minute. I always asked that after I meet someone because I always become scared that I'll annoy them and that they'll hate me because I'm so awkward. He just seemed to become really confused.  
"Of course you don't," he said plainly. "Why do you ask?"  
"Just... I don't want you to hate me. Or any of your friends. I've already done enough for you to hate me." It was true. I had gave him many notes, my only friend emailed him. That's pretty creepy in itself and it gives him the perfect right to dislike me.  
"Hate you? That's stupid," he said bluntly. I looked down with a crooked smile. That was the first time someone said that it was stupid to hate me. Well, he at least intended it... Right? Anyway, we just sort of stood together until his friends; Phil, and Noah walked out. They walked over to us, sort of confused as to why I was there.  
"Well, I guess I'll go then..." I said as I start to walk off.  
"No." Nathan just grabbed my arm and pulled me back sort of. I honestly almost fainted. It hadn't even been 24 hours and Nathan just touched my arm. I almost fainted but I caught myself before I almost went hurtling into the pitch black hole, back to home. That wouldn't have been good at all. They couldn't know my secret yet. When I snapped back, Noah was looking suspicious at me but went onto talk to Nathan.  
"So is this the kid that you're always talking about?" Nathan heated up. "The one that you're always obsessing over and-" Nathan kicked him in the shin. Hard. That was entertaining. Noah sometimes did deserve to get kicked in the shin for multiple reasons. I just kind of blushed and looked down when Noah mentioned that and Nathan was pissed. It was honestly really adorable to watch and I actually felt special for once.

Special.


	2. The Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a trigger warning.

It was the end of the day and I was finally home. My brother, Willan, had moved out, my father, Erick, was a lumberjack so he was gone all day, and my mother, Bethany, was working at small shops in the town and helped at the small schools for the children. We lived in The Shire. There weren't too many people here and it was much better than I've heard of the "real world." Apparently there was movies and stories of this place? This world? We were just a bunch of hobbits and other creatures that lived in our own real world. When all of us got old enough, we were aloud to get a pin to travel to Earth. I mean, we already were on Earth but on a different plane. When we got this pin, it fastened our vibrations so we could travel to Earth's realm. Anyway, I had just turned old enough to get my pin and was finally able to travel to Earth. Most people there knew me as Ian but my real name is James. Lots of people nicknamed me Bucky but that's not important right now.  
It was the end of the day after I had finally talked to Nathan and I came home, ready to talk to Willan and my mother and all of them, but they were all gone. I sighed and walked out of The Hill and decided to go talk to the Baggins family. I was quite good friends with Bilbo- he was my age anyway. I walked over to Bilbo's house and knocked on the door. Very quickly Belladonna, his mother, opened up. "Hello! How are you James?" she said kindly.  
"I'm fine. How're you?" She nodded nicely, meaning she was good. "So, could you point me in the direction of where Bilbo might be?"  
"Ah, yes. He's out in the forest, or shall I say, the orchard. He should still be there."  
"Thank you! Have a nice day," I said in a thankful way and started off towards the orchard.  
I could hear Bilbo's humming from a far distance and could weed him out- finding him picking apples. "Hey Bilbo," I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" he glanced at me, pulling an apple out of a tree. Bilbo and I were like... brothers almost. We weren't related but we had that sort of friendship. We weren't in a relationship for sure but we were really good friends.  
"I don't like Earth," I said bluntly.  
"That's why I stopped going there the first few times I went," he said, offering me an apple as he bit into his.  
"I'm good, but thanks anyway," I paused. "What if I want to stop going to Earth but yet there's people there I want to be friends with?"  
"People? You've found nice people?" He asked in disbelieve.  
"Yeah, I know right. I feel like I need an award for it," I leaned against a tree. "But really- what do I do?"  
"I don't know... Have you talked to them at all?" Bilbo seemed actually interested.  
"I did for the first time today."  
"Well that's a start... but not much of one. You have only twelve days left," he paused for quite a long silence, but the feeling of him going to say something was still there. "Is this guy trustworthy?"  
"I don't know... Why-why do you car- You want me to tell him that! Are you crazy?!" I got a little too surprised and accidentally started to yell at him and he seemed sort of hurt. "I-I'm sorry, Bilbo. It's just... you know how people feel about that. No one can know about us- this place. I'm sorry," I sighed.  
"It's fine. I mean, it's quite a stupid idea to think. That someone could be trusted with that idea," he trailed off. "You could ask them if they believe in that sort of thing... like, in magic and all."  
"I'll see what I can do. Thanks for letting me rant to you. Very appreciated," I gave a small smile.  
"Hey, anytime. So what are you doing later? Got anything planned?"  
"No... But I've got an idea and you're coming with me." I grabbed Bilbo's arm and start pulling him behind me as he tried to break away and get out of my grip. Soon he gave up, knowing I was one of the strongest hobbits in The Shire.  
Soon we were back at my house and I pulled him inside. "You're going to help me become good friends with Nathan in under twelve days. You're going to do it with me. And we're starting tonight," I said sternly.  
"O-okay?" Bilbo stammered as he was forced into a room with different clothes that seemed more-human than his. A few minutes later, he walked out in the new clothes and I was already changed. He looked at his shirt and at mine. "What's this 'My Chemical Romance' and 'The Smashing Pumpkins' thing?" he said in a wonder-filled way. "They're music groups that I've found that are actually pretty cool. There's also so many cool- new instruments back there that I'm going to have to show you." I smiled brightly before looking for my pin. "Anyway, just follow me around and stay near me because we only have one pin." "I can do that," Bilbo stated before James grabbed his pin off of the wooden desk near the door. He grabbed onto Bilbo's hand before setting the pin in his pocket and left the bright sun, blurring in through the windows, and fell into the black hole behind them.


	3. Meijer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a trigger warning

Joahnassen- or Nathan, was sitting quietly in his room in the middle of the night. He lived in Middle-Earth but not many people knew. Noah and Phil also lived in Middle-Earth but they were the only ones that knew about Nathan here and the only other people that he knew actually lived here. Noah was able to keep his name Noah when he traveled to Earth but here, Phil was Phillin, yet a lot of others still did call him Phil. Nathan lived with his younger brother, his two younger sisters, his parents, and some of their ancestors. It was a busy household when everyone was home.  
Since they all lived in Middle-Earth, they did have a different race than just human though- they were all fairies (also pixies and sprites). Joahnassen's family lived in a ancient tree in the middle of a small cove in Rivendell. It was a peaceful place (at least when the elves felt that way). Joahnassen decided to get up and explore the Earth at night. He looked through everything- drawers, tables, everything, and he still couldn't find his pin. He started panicking. Did Noah or Phillin take it? Did Charlie take it? Was it lost when I walked home? He started running, soon realizing his feet were lifted off the ground, he looked up at the gigantic tree and around. Throughout trying to get to Phillin's house, he got tangled in branches and leaves, roots and trees, but after a while of trying, he made it to the small sprite's tree and knocked at one of the tiny cracks (that was the size of him) before quietly creeping in. "Joahnassen?" he heard a quiet voice call out before a tiny sprite girl walked into the small room, holding a miniature lantern.  
"Julan!" Joahnassen whispered. "Is Phillin awake?"  
"No- but he can be," Julan said, smiling, before flying back up the latter, and disappearing down the hall where Phillin's room was. Soon enough, Phillin appeared down the latter, his large white wings giving off enough light to brighten three trees.  
"What's up, Joahnassen?" he asked groggily.  
"I need to go back to Earth and I can't find my pin. Do you have it? Do you know if Noah has it?" Phillin shook his head at this and seemed a little worried. "Oh no..."  
"I can help you find it though," Phillin said as he pulled on his socks and started down the small staircase, to the bigger door. Joahnassen followed quietly. "We could start at Noah's and see where we end up," I nodded at this and continued with Phillin outside, into the night. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was pitch black in the woods when they appeared in the new realm. "It's about four o'clock so school will start in about four hours." Bilbo grumbled at this but didn't complain. We looked for any light source to get out of the tangle of trees but didn't find anything. James looked up at the stars and pointed towards the South. "That way." Bilbo seemed quite confused as for why he specifically wanted to go 'this way', but decided to just go with it since he didn't know this place as well as James. After what seemed like infinity, they arrived on a small dirt path and Bilbo finally decided to ask,"Why did you want to come this way? How did you know..." "Light pollution. Whatever side of the sky is lighter than the other in the middle of the night, means that there's a city in that direction. This human cities create so much light that it pollutes the night." Bilbo was awed by this and said nothing else. They both continued down the path and soon they reached a small city. "This is it. This is Morrysville." Bilbo nodded and grabbed onto James, hiding, as a big box of metal chugged down the street. "What was that?!" Bilbo whisper-screamed, letting go of James once the big box of metal was gone. "It had lights, James! It moved!" "They call those cars, Bilbo. They can't hurt you unless you let them. Almost like goblins. Just don't get in their way." James chuckles at Bilbo's frightened state. James grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled him along to a big white, brick building with giant red letters that read,'Meijer' across near the top. There was also a big spot in the front of it where there was a bunch of hard, black surface with yellow and blues lines across it and poles sticking out with big lanterns on shining down on them. "Ooo what's this place?" Bilbo asked, looking up at everything. "This place is called a grocery store. They sell fabrics and fruits, vegetables and meats. It's a really cool place." James said as he pulled Bilbo in, through the doors of the grocery store. Bilbo's eyes widened at the sight of everything. A person in a red shirt and light grey pants that looked exhausted greeted them as they walked in. They walked towards the back of the store and as they walked past a isle, James peered down it got ready to sprint but was stopped. "Hey Ian!" James plastered a fake smile on his face and turned towards them, pushing a scared Bilbo out of the way in the process. "Hey, who's he?" The person looked towards James and started walking towards him and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, th-that's my cousin, B... Bruce." Ian laughed nervously, hoping Bilbo would get the gist. Bilbo just looked at the large person and nodded. "Bil-Bruce, this is Garrett." "H-hi..." Bilbo said quietly, towards Garrett. Garrett sort of cocked his head and nodded towards them. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours, Ian." he turned and walked back down the isle. James grabbed Bilbo's wrist and started pulling him towards the back of the store again. Once they got back, he turned them and started walking to the left. Soon they reached the furniture section and James found a stool and sat on it. Bilbo just stood there. "I don't like adventures." Bilbo said quietly, half to himself, before sitting on a small couch foot-rest. James looked at Bilbo. "Okay so you're going to come into school with me, acting as a new student, got it? Don't ask anyone questions, unless it's me." "Okay." "Good. Stay here, I'm going to go get somethings that we might need. I'll be back."

_"Okay."_


End file.
